Victoria
by clorox3211
Summary: Victoria has always lived in France, but when her father has gone bankrupt he chooses to seek help from the son of the man who helped him long ago, all he can offer is his one and only daughter. And she is sent to Japan to be Kiaba's lawfully wedded wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance=]**

**Well this is my second story, please review and tell me if you like it or not**

**Also please check the first story I wrote, It's kinda crappy but it was my first try, please check it out.  
**

**In this story the girl speaks French but I am not sure that many people will want to read so many French words, so I have decided to underline when anyone is talking French.**

**Thank you...**

* * *

I awoke to another bright morning, the sun shining in my face. It seemed that was how i awoke every morning now. A knock came from the door

"Enter" I shouted, and my maid came in. She opened the door and stepped inside, she was a pudgy women, not very tall, not young either, but she was loving, the only women who I have ever treated like a mother.

She smiled at me "Get up! There is much to do today". When I got up she walked to me and started giving me all the things I had to do for the day. We walked into the big walk-in closet, I picked out clothes that would look nice, shoes, accessories. Elsa, my maid went on but something she said made me stop dead in my tracks

"My father? He has returned?" she shook her head and explained that he wanted to talk to me, I kept walking and whatever else she said was blocked by the thought of talking to him. Once she left me I started to try on all the clothes, there was a sun dress that was white with green diamond patterns along the side of the dress, another which was blue with stripe on the top and bottom, there were more that I tried on, but I settled with a light purple sundress with a black belt along the waist, some heels that were not to long with the same color of the dress, and simple jewelry. I walked to the mirror and started brushing my long brown hair, since it was warm today I had decided to put it into a ponytail. There was never really a fondness of make-up for me, but since today there was going to be lawyers, there was always lawyers when it involved talking to him, maybe it was wise idea.

The minute I had finished breakfast, Elsa rushed me down into the conference room, where my father was sitting at his desk with a bunch of men wearing suits. They were laughing about something, glass in their hands, too early to drink I thought. My father stood up once he saw me and walked towards me giving me a kiss on my cheek. He told them I was his daughter, they greeted me, and I greeted back. My father was in too good of a mood, to the world it would seem normal, but to me it's just a bad sign.

"You have a beautiful daughter" one of the men who was taller than the other said, the smaller one added with a shake of his head. My father took pride in that. He did say I was the greatest achievement he ever did, not just because I am his only daughter but because with my help he gets to use the beauty that my mother gave me to his advantage. Is that why he wanted to see me, to close another deal? I sighed and my father looked at me, he was getting worried that I would ruin whatever he was planning. He laughed trying to cover my boredom. He went back to his desk and offered the men to sit again. Once they did my father directed me to the couch on the side of the room.

My father looked at me softly and faced the men. The smaller man turned and grabbed a briefcase "shall we begin?", my father replied with a nod, he had a weird look on his face, must be from all the drinking in the morning. "Mr. Kiaba will be here in a moment" the taller one said "but he has allowed us to begin without him". My father nodded in agreement, Kiaba? why did that name seem very familiar? Maybe it could be... no that's impossible. Its been so long since I've seen him, what business would my father have with him? My father sat in his chair unpleasantly, why was he so fidgety? Then all the men started talking in Japanese, "I believe everything is set?" the tall one asked. "As promised, I will give you what was agreed upon" my father said. The tall one spoke again "then all you need to do is make her sign this" he handed my father a few sheets of paper "and you sign these" more papers. My father checked all of them and smiled, what was he planning? It seemed like he didn't need me at all, so why was I here anyway?

After more signing and talking things out he called me to his desk "Victoria, come here" so I went and when I asked why, all he said was "nothing just sign this, it isn't important"something felt odd about it but I soon brushed off the feeling thinking that it was just something that said I was a witness for this meeting. Once I was done I asked if I could be excused since I was not needed anymore. As I opened the door, there was a man standing in front of me who was a head taller, he had brown hair, and some gorgeous blue eyes. He stared at me coldly and walked inside the room without saying a word "I expect everything went smoothly" was the first thing he said, all the men got up and welcomed him. "Everything is signed and concluded" said the tall one, my father handed all the papers to the smaller one. I couldn't contain myself "Papa?" I asked "what is going on?", all my father did was give a pained expression and look away.

"You mean you haven't told her?" said the man in Japanese "told me what?" I asked in the same language, he walked towards me and looked me straight in they eye with his blue ones, all I could do was stare back "You are now my wife" he said.

* * *

**Well how was it? Good or bad? Please comment, I really want some feedback. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! It's been so long, I am so sorry, many of you must be hurt because I took your story away :(, I am also sorry I took this long, I have been so busy but although I am still busy I am going to find the time to finish this! Well I hope I'm not rusty, here is the second chapter to Victoria :D...I do not own Yugioh duh!**

**Reminder: Underlined = French**

**Not Underlined = Japanese**

* * *

"You mean you haven't told her?" said the man in Japanese "Told me what?" I asked in the same language, he walked towards me and looked me straight in my eyes with his blue ones, all I could do was stare back "You are now my wife" he said.

Wife? You have got to be kidding me, his stupid grin annoyed me so much right now, all I could respond with was a no. "No?" he asked with that the stupid grin stuck on his face, he snapped his fingers. The tall lawyer came once at his side and handed him the same papers that I had signed. "With this, you yourself have handed you over to me, I am now your husband, congratulations" I closed my eyes and realized the horrible mistake I had made. I heard a little chuckle come out of him and that just made me mad. Then I realized something, "Don''t you need a judge to confirm this!" I practically screamed at the thought of a solution. He just looked at me "You didn't think I would come prepared?" What? Don't tell me- " here is a licensed judge in Japan" But that didn't make sense "You need a Judge from this country no? So if someone from your country tries this here, isn't it invali-" He grabbed me in a hug "I have such a smart wife don't I?" Then his hug got tighter, "But as I said before, I came prepared" A man walked in, it was my father's friend Paul Blanc, how could I have forgotten? My father had connections. "Oh! I see the almost newlyweds are hitting it off" He winked at us, Kaiba held me by the side now "Seems like we are" He said with a smile that could fool anyone thinking we were in love. But I showed disgust, how could this happen to me? I had just turned 18 a month ago, I should be happy enjoying my time of this new age, instead here I am, in a man's arms I know nothing about, and for what? I didn't even know. Paul was hugging my father "Aww, my friend Audric,you must be feeling proud" My father gave him a crooked smile and waved it off, "Well to be able to save the company in such a short time, and now your marrying off your wonderful daughter to a man who speaks perfect french" He smiled at Kaiba "What father wouldn't feel proud of himself" Wait? The company. I broke myself from Kaiba. All my father said "Paul, let's just get things along, everything's been signed and done, all we need is for you to finish this and we can celebrate my daughter's marriage" Celebrate? How can this be a celebration, when your being forced to marry someone?

Once we walked in the dinning room, the table was filled with delicious foods, but I wasn't in the mood at all to eat, My father sat at his usual spot, Paul at his left, the two lawyers sat next to him, I was seated next to my father, Kaiba sat next to me. Paul started a conversation with the Judge from Japan, but he couldn't speak very good French, so my father translated for him. The maids started serving, and they all began to eat, I wanted to leave "You shouldn't show so much boredom" Kaiba said, "Your Judge will think somethings fishy about this marriage" I looked at him "Now why would he think that? Maybe because there is something wrong with this whole thing, anyways why me? You don't even know me" He laughed at my response. "It's not like I have a choice" Then his expression turned serious "So don't think that your the only one that's going to have to suffer with this". I froze, what was that? My head shot in the other direction, Oh my goodness, I thought, he was a showing me a part of what's real of him and it definitely isn't a ray of sunshine. That just made me want to get out of there A.S.A.P. My body stood "I am sorry but may I be excused?, it seems that with all that's been going on, I need to rest a little" Everyone nodded their heads, my Father suggested that my Husband take me to my room, that sent screeches into my head, "No, that is quite unnecessary, and I wouldn't want to disturb him" Kaiba then put the fork and knife he had in his hands down. "I shall also ask to be excused, I definitely cannot leave my wife's side at any moment" His hand moved to my waist and pulled me closer to his body, then he kissed my cheek. Before I could do anything, he began to walk and took me away. Once we were out of sight, he let go of me as though I was full of dirt "Next time, just go, don't say anything, then you wont have to bother me", "You didn't have to follow me in the first place" I mumbled. Jerk.

Elsa was sitting on the bed when I walked in, she smiled straight at me, but once she noticed Kaiba her sweet smile turned into an immediate frown and she stood up. "Do you allow servants to treat a guest with that expression?" Kaiba asked behind me. "She isn't just a servant, she's my personal maid, so if she decides to frown on you, let it be, I actually applaud it" Guess she could sense my disgust. "Victoria, who is this man?" she asked with curiosity. "Not someone of your concern" Kaiba spat out. I stared at him, usually he would be all smiles and hugs, but he was acting like a prude even in front of her. "Listen, if your getting so annoyed, why don't you go back to the rest of the men who feel safe selling a women" "Selling?" He started laughing ''Your more like a trade". He was saying things I didn't understand. Then he walked got my arm and sat me next to her on the bed "Victoria, what was all that? Who was that man?" All I did was hug her, I needed comfort.

"Oh sweetie, whats wrong?" I raised my head "Elsa, were you aware of the business my father had today?" I looked straight into her eyes, hoping that I was wrong in thinking she could possibly have anything to do with this. If she also sold me away. She shook her head side to side, I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, how could I have been dumb enough to think that, well I was dumb enough to sign those dang papers. Why didn't I just pay attention to what I was doing? why didn't I even try to do anything to stop it, I just stood there and took it, and now I'm married to Seto Kaiba. I told her everything, including what I was feeling and thinking. "One thing" I put a hand on my face as though I was thinking "That I don't understand, was when Papa's friend said that the company was saved in such a short time, does that mean that the company was in really bad shape?" My head was filled with so many questions, I wanted to go and ask my father but it seemed he was preoccupied with his guests.

Kaiba and his lawyers left later in the night, "Be ready to leave the day after tomorrow, a private jet will be waiting for you, so say your goodbyes while you still have the time" with that he left, I felt like a stone had been put in the pit of my stomach. Say my goodbye's. Paul stayed a while longer, until both my father and him were drunk over the fine wine the maids had brought out. He kept spatting out nonsense and we had his butler drive him home. After my father immediately went to his office, I followed behind. Once I closed the door, I could see the grief in his face when turned around "Oh my precious Elayne" he was talking to the picture of my deceased mother that was planted on top of the wall, it showed her sitting calmly on a chair in a nice blue dress, with her blonde hair down her back, her eyes shined clear blue. She looked simple yet amazing. I got my father's hair color and eyes, but they say I got my mother's beauty, but compared to her, I look plain. She was a full French women, but I was just half. "I am so sorry, my Elayne, I couldn't do anything" I coughed so he could acknowledge my presence. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I looked back with scorn "Papa, tell me, Why has this happened? How could you have done this?" My father looked down "Dear Victoria, I am sorry,so sorry, I'll tell you everything" We sat down facing each other. He started with the story of how the company was losing money, it seemed to be going bankrupt. My fathers business is selling metal and iron and other steel products for big companies . All he could do was call in a favor, but it seemed that the man he was trying to contact was long dead. His son now took over the company, and he decided to speak to him about the matter. He would help under one condition, if he could find him a wife. "So you decided on me?" I was mildly shocked, but it stilled seemed like a lie, he had sold me over for money. So all those times, he had used me, so he wouldn't lose the company, now instead of just sitting there, I was being given away. He got on his knees "Please dear Victoria, understand, I had to keep this business going, it was your mother's dream to see it succeed, I had no choice" My father always seemed so strong to me, always confident, like he could do anything, what I didn't know was that he was just a vulnerable man. Behind closed doors he was regular, with problems and pains. When I was smaller, my father seemed so untouchable, so far away. But seeing him like this brought me to tears.

The next day, I started saying goodbye to all the servants in the house. One by one, some even cried and gave me the hug of death. The last person I said my goodbye was my mother at her grave. Elsa came along with me. We walked slowly to her grave in silence, I had a some flowers in my hands to hand her. In her tombstone it was written that she was "A Great Wife and Good Mother" Sometimes I wonder if it was true, if she was a good mother, I barely remember anything about her, all I have is pictures of her. I sat down next to her "Mama, guess what? Papa did a stupid thing" I laughed a bit "Papa sold off your only daughter, but you know what Mama, he finally showed me his true self yesterday, he pleaded that I go through with this, for your dream Mama" I sighed "So Mama, that's what I'll do, I will go to Japan and be his wife, be that dumb dummy's wife" Kaiba's face came into my head "And one day I'll come back, and tell you everything that has happened, I promise to come back to France, I promise Mama" I kissed her tombstone, then I stood up and held on to Elsa. "Don't worry Mama, Elsa will come with along to protect me" I smiled and walked away. I kept holing on to her, like a small child. I was going to Japan, to be that dummies wife, I wondered what challenges I would face.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Sorry again I took so long, hopefully I've gotten better, rite?...rite? So please leave a comment and give me some feedback, I would love to hear your opinions. Also is their stuff in here that you didn't get, tell me. Stuff I need to fix tell me? I want to get better and I would accept your help :)**


End file.
